


The Jealous Kind

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Old faces in New Places [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Fake Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, cross over fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: “Alright, it your turn” Buck smiles at TK before sparing a glance at Eddie and Carlos “Okay, they’re looking should I come over there and put my hands around your waist or something, lean in really close and stuff”“yeah, pretty much”aka the one were TK and Buck fake flirt to see if Eddie does any thing.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), TK Strand & Evan "Buck" Buckley
Series: Old faces in New Places [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716598
Comments: 17
Kudos: 480





	The Jealous Kind

TK wasn't the jealous type, he had always poured too much confidence into his relationships (even when he shouldn't have) he knows he can trust Carlos blindly with his heart, yet the little green monster fought its way to the surface as Carlos, chatted happily with an old friend.

Currently, they were in Los Angelos for a little weekend getaway. For the past month they had both been working nonstop and decided that they need a change of scenery from Austin. New York was too far and LA was supposed to be neutral ground. Until, they ran into someone Carlos knew from Austin. A firefighter too, Eddie Diaz.

TK stood a the bar, a half glass of water next to him and Buck, another firefighter that he was introduced to.  
"Beer?"

"No thanks, just water for me" TK smiled as he watched his boyfriend laugh at something Eddie said over by the pool table.  
"So, you and that guy, friends?"

"Well he's my boyfriend" Saying that a loud still sounded like music to TKs ear. He loved the feeling of pride too, being able to call that gorgeous man his. "And Eddie?" TK turned slightly to look at Buck and maybe he wasn't the only one with their own little green monster.  
"Oh Eddie, he's um" Buck paused to consider "its really complicated"

"How so?"

"I'm sure in love with him" Buck chuckled and took a sip of beer "and I'm sure he's only ever going to see me as best friend Buck" TK opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Buck again "it's just like I'm sure he's straight but sometimes the way he looks at me, I feel like- I just feel like there's something there you know?"

TK nodded and turned to where Eddie and Carlos were talking in rapid Spanish, both of them smiling uncontrollably and again, TK can't help but feel like he's intruding on something from across the room.

"Do you want to know if he has any sort of feelings for you?"

"Yes?" Buck wasn't sure where this was going but he was going to follow TKs lead.

"I think we should see if he gets jealous"

"Isn't that a little middleschool?"

"Isn't crushing on your best friend and not telling him a bit middleschool?" TK smriked because he was right and they both knew it.  
"What's the plan here?" Buck asked.

"Teach me to play pool"

"You don't know how to play pool?" Buck looked almost appalled "how?"

"Do you want to know if he's into you or not?"

"Okay, okay" Buck sets his beer to the side and followed TK to an empty pool table away from Carlos and Eddie.

"So I know the basics, but I'll need you to pretend to walk me through it" TK held on to the cue stick and looked at it as if he'd never seen one before.  
"So you do know how to play pool?" Buck questioned."No I don't, but back in college this was the move" TK grinned, he liked this feeling he got around Buck, like they were old friends. It was hard to open to new people but this was different. 

“So, this plan” Buck sets up the table for his shot “it helps me, but how does it benefit you?” Buck learnt that when someone wants to help you, there is always an ulterior motives. 

TK smirked, he was really starting to like Buck “get my boyfriend take me sightseeing like he promised” TK shrugged, he wasn’t going to tell Buck that he wanted his boyfriend to stop looking at another guy the way his boyfriend should only look at him. He hadn’t had the best luck in the faithful partners department in the past so he can’t help the little scream of insecurity. 

“Alright, it your turn” Buck smiles at TK before sparing a glance at Eddie and Carlos “Okay, they’re looking should I come over there and put my hands around your waist or something, lean in really close and stuff”

“yeah, pretty much” TK leaned over the table and barely knocked a ball with the cue stick. “Sorry, I’m bad at this” TK raised his voice to carry a bit over the small crowd in the bar. He turned to Buck and pouted. 

“Yeah, sure” Buck smiled and got close to TK “hope your boyfriend doesn’t come over here and kick my ass” Buck whispered as he came up closely behind TK.  
With Buck behind him, TK easily sunk the ball into the corner pocket. “Look at that, playing like a pro already” Buck didn’t need to be a loud as he was and he didn’t need to hug TK as tightly as he did either, but it was enough to do the trick. Eddie and Carlos walked over and joined their table. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Carlos looked between TK and Buck. 

“Evan was teaching me some pool tricks” TK smiled and squeezed Buck’s upper arm.  
“Evan huh?” Eddie raised an eyebrow “you don’t let anyone call you that”

“He makes it sound cute” Buck shrug and moved to stand closer to TK and turned to him with his most seductive smile, a Buck 1.0 move“you can call me Evan anytime you want”

“I-I think it’s time for us to get out of here” Carlos snaked an arm around TK’s waist and lightly pulled him away from Buck “it was nice catching up with you Eddie”  
-  
“You okay babe?” TK smiled innocently at Carlos once they were outside. “you look a little jealous” TK smiled at the burning look in Carlos’ eyes  
“I’m not jealous” Carlos mumbled.  
“So you didn’t mind when Buck was holding me” TK put Carlos’ hand where Buck had touched.  
“No”  
“So you wouldn’t mind if I went in there and got his number?” TK turned back and pushed the bar door open.  
“Fine” Carlos grabbed TK’s hand “I didn’t like him touching you and yes, it made me a little jealous to see someone so close to you” TK smiled and wrapped his arms around Carlos and kissed him “are you done teasing?”

“How do you know I’m teasing and I’m not serious about blue eye boy in there?”

“Because I trust you with all my heart Tyler Kennedy” Carlos cupped TK’s cheek and kissed him softly “and you don’t have to worry about Eddie, he and I had a thing years and years ago, plus he only has eyes for blue eye boy and I only have eyes for you”

Meanwhile in the bar, Eddie stands with his arms crossed, a sour expression on his face, to which Buck was grinning like he had won the lottery, in some ways he had. 

“What’s wrong Eds?” 

“What’s your deal Buckley?” Eddie grumbled. 

“My deal? I was just having a nice time with a new friend. Don’t worry, best friend position is still yours” 

“I don’t want be your best friend Buck” Eddie was getting closer and closer and set Buck’s heart racing. 

“Then what do you want?” Buck snapped, taking a step and closing the space between them “because I don’t know what you do or don’t want. You can’t get jealous when I’m around someone else and not do something about this thing we might or might not have going on” Buck closed his eyes and tried his hardest to calm his breathing “Look Eddie, I can’t wait forever. I like what they have, I want to have that too” Buck frowned and stepped away from Eddie.  
Maybe this plan had back fired, Eddie still hadn’t said anything and Buck felt like a jerk for fake flirting with someone eles’ boyfriend. “I’ll see you at work to-“  
Buck’s word were drowned out by the softness of Eddie’s lips. The kiss was soft and ended too quickly for Buck’s liking “I just spent 30 minutes listen to my first boyfriend talk about the love of his life while all I thought about how badly I wanted to kiss my best friend, I don’t know what finally made me realize that you’re mine Evan but I hope it’s not too late to give this a chance”

“Evan huh?” Buck smiled before kissing Eddie again. 

“Yeah” Eddie blushed “Doesn’t it sound nicer coming from me?”

“Oh I have to get a little handsy to get you to make a move huh?”

“I guess so, I just never wanted to see you be so close to anyone that wasn’t me ever again”

“Jealousy is a nice look on you Diaz” Buck smiled “but don’t worry, it didn’t mean anything, no one gets to take your place”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry for all spelling and grammatical errors. Leave a comment and let me know if I should do a buddie/tarlos double date continuation.


End file.
